How Do You Like Me Now?
by awesomosityrox
Summary: A dead man shows up, and Alex's life is turned upside down. Scorpia attacks Brooklands, and MI6 threatens to destroy Alex's loved ones forever. Adopted by kage kitsune 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so um... yup... happy birthday... and... yeah. Oh wait, I almost forgot! This story is especially dedicated to Lighthouse Beach for being my faithful reviewer/friend from the beginning! Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

Alex trudged slowly up the concrete steps to the green door of his school. He sighed. Another day in Alex's personal hell- school. He braced himself for a grueling day of insults and lies. He gently fingered long, still pink scar that stretched from the crook of his neck to his right lower stomach, handiwork of an amazingly cruel Scorpia assassin. As he stepped into the hallway, he could feel all eyes go to him, and then, as if it had been practiced, the whole school erupted in calls, shouts, and whispers.

_Look at druggie's neck!  
><em>

_What did he do this time?  
><em>

_I bet he was in a gang fight!_

_Nah, the cops probably busted him up._

_He's so hot and dangerous!_

_Quiet, I'm your boyfriend, remember! You can't just go around calling other guys hot and dangerous!_

Alex grimaced. "Welcome to my world," he muttered quietly. He made his way to the front desk and gave his doctor's slip to Mrs. Bedfordshire.

"Hello, Alex, dear. What was it this time?"

"I was sick and then a dog scratched me." he replied, having memorized the excuse.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Some dog. You don't have very good luck, do you?"

He chuckled sardonically. "You have no idea."

She gave him a strange look. "Well, enjoy your day dear, and stay out of trouble!"

_"I don't think trouble gives me a choice."_ he thought darkly to himself as he walked to his Spanish class.

His teacher greeted him. "Hola Alex, ¿cómo estás?"

"Fino gracias."

"Lo que fue esta vez?"

"Umm un poco perro me... y yo estaba enfermo."

**(A/N) Hello alex, how are you?**

**Fine thank you.**

**What was it this time?**

**Um a dog bit me... and i was sick.**

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I wrote it last night at like 10:00 in 2 minuted this chapter will definitely be longer than the last. I'm hoping at least 800+ words. (not much but im tired and have to do homework (ik, its summer, but rly, WHAT UP WIT MY SCHOOL?) so ya... enjoy!**

Chapter 2

That's when the the intercom crackled and an eerily emotionless voice came through.

"I need all teachers, students, and faculty to gather in the auditorium for a surprise assembly. You will see armed men in the hallways. They are here to harm you if you get out of line. Try to escape or call for help, and you will be shot. Thank you."

Alex groaned as the entire classroom (save for him and the teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez) erupted in shrieks and yells of fright. Alex pulled the hood of his hoodie up and slid on a pair of black sunglasses. He fingered the small pistol and three knives he carried with him. A man holding a gun and black clothes burst into the room and yelled for everyone to be quiet. The noise ceased as suddenly as it had started.

"Now will everyone get in a nice, straight line so that I can escort you into the auditorium." the man in black said, turning to face the other way. For the first time, Alex got a look at the man's bulletproof vest. A silver scorpion was emblazoned on it. Alex shuddered and suddenly felt very, very sick. He leaned over and vomited into the trashcan. One of the boys who especially enjoyed making Alex's life miserable laughed and said "Eww, druggie!." The Scorpia man whacked the boy in the back of his head with his gun and yanked Alex into the line. Alex knew that everybody who knew about his job expected him to be this fearless teenage superspy, but at the sight of the silver scorpion, a cold knife of pain and fear was thrust into his very soul.

The class stepped into the auditorium and sat down in the cold metal chairs set out for them. Alex assessed the situation and gathered that the man standing on the stage was in charge. Armed guards lined the room. A tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man stood behind the man on the stage. In fact, the man looked strangely like...

"Oh god. You're supposed to be dead." Alex muttered to himself, getting closer and closer to throwing up again.

The assassin stepped forward and muttered something into the boss's ear, gesturing vaguely around the room. The boss nodded and stepped towards the microphone. "Good morning, students. I would like to inform you that you all will be killed if Alex Rider does not step forward." Frantic whispers flew around the room. One stupid, idiotic boy stepped forward.

"What do you want with druggie?"

Even from this distance, Alex could see Yassen stiffen. The assassin stepped forwards and pushed the other man away from the microphone.

"Alex Rider is no druggie." he said with icy anger.

"Mr. Gregorovich, please!" the boss said, stepping forward to claim the mic. "You called this boy druggie? How funny. Obviously, Rider has not been considerate enough to tell you who he really is. Perhaps I should enlighten you."

"No." Alex called out calmly, standing. His voice carried clearly out over the heads of his schoolmates.

"Ah, Alex, how nice of you to join us. Would you mind coming up here?"

"I'm good here, thanks." Alex said, surreptitiously pushing a button on his watch that called MI6 for backup.

"It wasn't a question, Alex."

"Then don't phrase it like one." he muttered, strolling leisurely up to the stage. He stood below it and looked coldly up at the man, ignoring Yassen completely. The assassin gently (or as gently as you can perform this action) leaned down to grasp Alex's collar, hauling him up onto the stage. Alex then shook him off, disgusted.

"You told me to find Scorpia. I found them. You can tell it was a good idea, right?" Alex hissed angrily to the man as he tied Alex's hands behind his back and pressed his gun softly into the back of the teenager's neck.

"I'm sorry little Alex." the assassin said sincerely.

The boss man glanced sharply at Yassen before turning to face the audience again. "My name is Tyler Hull. You may address me as Mr. Hull or, if you have a death wish, as Tyler. I will now let Alex tell you about his job, his family, and the crimes he has committed." he said. Hull grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him towards the microphone.

"What makes you think that I am going to willingly tell the entire school about myself?"

"Oh now, I never said you were going to do it willingly! That would be too much to ask! In fact, I have high hopes of you doing it UNwillingly! You see, if you do not tell your little friends all about yourself, I will put a bullet through that little girl's head." he said gesturing vaguely to a little girl being held at gunpoint by a guard.

One glance and Alex had made up his mind. "Fine." he grunted. He shoved Hull away from the microphone and opened his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. cough cough. review. dont review. i dont give a poop either way. im in a bad mood. this chapter might be crappy. it might not be. i dont friggin' care if its good or not to tell the truth. read it anyway. also if there r any other scorpia attacks brooklands stories could u pm me the link... thx... i guess. ugh. i hate bad moods. and also, i _know_ that some of the stuff im writing isnt original, so i would_ appreciate_ if u wouldnt take _every_ opportunity to point them out. read on. (i blame my bad mood on the fact that i just threw up all over my carpet)**

Chapter 3

_He shoved Hull away from the microphone and opened his mouth._

And spun around, whipping his gun out and shooting Hull in the leg, bringing him to the ground. He then fired a bullet through the head of the guard that was holding the little girl hostage. He then shot down five more guards and started using the butt of his gun to knock guards out. Somehow in the fight, the gun flew out of his hand and he started punching and kicking, using every karate move he had ever been taught. He felt a presence behind him and spun around to see Yassen Gregorovich slashing at Alex's attackers with two double bladed knives. Alex gaped. The assassin turned and threw one of his knives over Alex's head. Alex looked around to see one of the guards with a gun aimed at Alex's head. Then the gun fell out of the guards hand, and Alex saw the hilt of a throwing knife sticking out of the man's chest. This snapped Alex out of the daze he was in. He grabbed the gun and killed another one of the guards and took the dead man's gun.

"Yassen." Alex said. The assassin turned to see Alex offering him one of the guns. The assassin nodded his thanks.

The fight soon ended with Alex and the assassin standing in a pool of dead bodies. Alex glanced up to see an eerily silent auditorium full of frightened school children. Just then, about fifty armed soldiers burst into the room, sensed no danger, and moved to surround the perimeter of the room. The children started screaming again. An old man in a gray suit walked up to the podium.

"Silence." he said demandingly into the microphone. The noise ceased. "Please return to your classroom. A guard will escort each class. You will wait there until you receive further instructions." His tone left no room for argument.

After all the classes had left, the man at the podium stepped down and walked over to Alex. "I apologize for our less than par protection of your life, Mr. Rider."

"Blunt." Alex muttered sourly in acknowledgement.

Blunt then spied **(spied... lol)** Yassen standing behind Alex. The soldiers in the room noticed the man at exactly the same moment. They ran forward and surrounded the assassin with guns drawn, shoving Alex and the head of MI6 to the ground.

**Um, cliffie i guess. i feel too sick to write any more. ill update soon. byes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If u think i actually own alex rider, u need a psychiatrist.**

Chapter 4

Alex scrambled to his feet and shoved his way into the middle of the circle to stand by Yassen.

"Oi! Fuck off, you lot!" Alex cried angrily. "You're pointing guns at a man who just saved the life of Britain's best secret weapon!"

Blunt spoke up from outside the circle. "Alex, you do realize that you're defending the assassin who killed your uncle, works for Scorpia, and just attacked your school."

"Piss off Blunt. If you want _him_, you'll have to get through _me_ first." Alex said, shifting into a defensive position.

"Alex, please consider the situa-" Blunt was cut off.

"No, Blunt, why don't _you_ consider the situation. You either let him go and keep your best agent. And save it, I know how important I am. Or you capture the assassin and lose the only agent known to have defeated Scorpia multiple times."

Blunt's eyes glinted coldly.

Alex glared at the soldiers surrounding him and Yassen. He recognized a few.

"Wolf?"

Wolf shook his head. "Sorry Alex. He's an assassin."

"Eagle?"

"'Fraid not Cub. Sorry."

"Snake? Any of you?"

"Not this time, short stuff. Sorry." Snake muttered, shifting guiltily from foot to foot.

There were a few grunts of agreement from the other soldiers.

**Sorry, rly rly short, but I also have to update my other story and start a new one today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i dont own alex rider, hence, FANfiction, not authorfiction btw this is not slash. this is like father son love.**

Chapter 5

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yassen's impassive face, though his eyes now carried a few flecks of sadness and defeat.

"Alex. Go. I will be fine, do not worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Please go Alex. I would not have you get in trouble because of me."

Alex's shoulders slumped helplessly. "I'll get you out. One way or another. Goodbye. For now."

Yassen patted Alex's back and gently shoved him out of the circle.

"Goodbye, little Alex. For now." Yassen whispered, his eyes misting over.

A lone tear leaked out of the corner of Alex's eye, unnoticed to anyone except himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Alex runs into the room, crying.**

**Me: Oh what is it this time?**

**Alex: You just called me a crybaby and sent me away from Just a Normal Teenage Girl!**

**Me: (consults that story) Well, you _were _crying.**

**Alex: I'm just glad that you don't own me, because if you did, I wouldnt be able to press charges.**

**Me: You're a fictional character. You can't press charges anyway.**

**Alex: (grumbles to himself) **

**Me: Oh just get back in the story! It's story time!**

**Alex: Oh fine. (goes onto the stage with script)**

**Me: And... ACTION! Wait, no! BLUNT! GET UR SORRY MI6 JERKY BUTT UP THEIR OR ILL HAVE YOU FIRED!**

**Blunt: You can't do that! I'm the head of MI6! I'll fire YOU!**

**Me: Oh good lord... YOU'RE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER! YOU CANT DO _ANYTHING!_ god, what is with you people?**

Chapter 6

Wolf and Bear, Ben's replacement, escorted Alex back to his Spanish class. Alex could feel everyone's eyes intently burning holes in the back of his head as he sat down. Alex's entire body ached with sadness. They had taken Yassen away. The entire school knew about his secret to some degree. His life was ruined. At least, more ruined than it had been previously- if that was possible. The school day went on until after lunch, as Alex was opening his French book to page 109, a tall man wearing jeans and a button down shirt walked into the room.

"I am here to collect Alex Rider." he said firmly.

Alex stood and walked up to the front of the room.

"Name." Alex requested suspiciously.

The man looked startled at the level of authority in the boy's voice.

"Eh... Turner. Collin Turner."

Alex nodded, filing the piece of information away in his brain.

"Level of clearance."

The man blinked. Alex was a child, and yet he acted like an adult. "S- seven" the man stuttered.

Alex nodded. "Right. I'm Rider. Where to?"

"If you'll just follow me to the car..." the man said, exiting the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yall sry i have been rly busy with like bts (back to school for those of you with tbss- teenage boy stupidity syndrome) so ya... i just want to thank 2 special reviewers who rly made my day- MonssterUnderYourBed and ReillyScarecrowRocks... who now that i think about it... r like my most common reviewers (big shoutout to Albany too, who also never goes a chapter without reviewing)**

**Disclaimer: Alex: She doesn't own me. slavery was abolished a long time ago.**

**Me: slavery has nothing to do with it.**

**Alex: but im human being and deserve freedom**

**Me: you're a fictional character and with the way you've been acting, you dont deserve anything.**

**Alex: Well I-**

**Me: Shut up. no one cares about your face. Back to the story!**

Chapter 7

Alex sat erect on the gray armchair. Blunt and Jones gazed silently at him from across the desk.

"Alex. I'm going to cut to the chase. Mr. Blunt and I are concerned about your actions earlier this week."

Blunt stood and put his hands on his desk.

"Frankly, Alex, I'm not sure where your loyalties lie anymore."

Alex looked away, his brow furrowed. Blunt and Jones shared a look.

Mrs. Jones laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. "We understand that you don't particularly 'trust' or 'like' us. We have arranged a therapy session for you."

Alex jerked his arm away from Jones's hand and stood.

"Funny. I don't remember signing up to see a shrink."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a shrink, Alex!" a voice behind Alex laughed.

Alex spun around to come face to face with Ben Daniels.

"Ben!" Alex grinned, clapping the older man on the back.

Ben gazed warmly at the young spy. He then cleared his throat. "I'm here so that you can... um, hold on." Ben mumbled, pulling a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it and read aloud. "I'm here so that you can 'talk it out'."

Alex raised an eyebrow and Ben shrugged.

Blunt and Jones left to 'give them time to talk'.

Ben and Alex sat down in the chairs across from each other.

Ben coughed. "All right then, I suppose we had better get started then."


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYY YALL! things r getting good... YAYA! sry im rly bored... btw, i wont update after this chapter unless i get at least 10 reviews so if u want an update, review! Enjoy! Profitez! Masiyahan! Απολαύστε! Gozatu! האַנאָע האָבן! YAYA!**

Chapter 8

Ben hesitated before shifting uncomfortably. "Um... so... I understand you, well, defended, erm, an, ehm, erk... a, ah..."

"Assassin." Alex completed, his eyes glinting.

"Yes!" Ben burst out, relieved. "Him."

Alex nodded briskly. "I defended him."

"Would you care to explain why?"

Alex shrugged. "He saved my life, and did nothing wrong. I owed him. I _still_ owe him."

Ben's brow furrowed. "He saved you?"

Alex's eyes flickered with anger. "Yes."

"Why?"

Alex stiffened. "I don't know."

Ben blinked. "Are you sure?"

Alex stood angrily. He ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair and paced around the room. He growled, frustrated. He punched the wall, plaster crumbling beneath his unforgiving fist. He kicked Blunt's desk, creating a large dent.

He sighed. "Yes, Ben, I'm sure. I have no idea! I wish I knew! It's driving me _mad!_" he responded in a strangled voice, his volume rising until he was screaming. He collapsed into a chair, red faced.

"Well Alex. Would you like to ask the man yourself?" Blunt said, stepping into the room, Mrs. Jones at his shoulder.

Alex shot to his feet, his face morphing back into an emotionless mask. "What?"

"You, Alex, are going to help with the interrogation of Yassen Gregorovitch."


	9. Chapter 9

**ok so um hi. yup. i rly have nothing interesting to say today. im depressed. something about trees, sleepovers, volleyball, allergies, malls, homework, midnight, and crankiness.**

**Disclaimer. i dont own anything**

Chapter 9

Alex tried to protest, Blunt ignored him, and that's how Alex found himself being dragged down the hallway by a grand total of six security guards.

They stopped at a steel door at the end of the hallway. Alex wrenched away from the guards and spun to face Blunt.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Well Alex, considering the circumstances, I think you'll be the only one who can get anything out of him." Mrs. Jones, hustling Alex through the door.

Alex found himself in what seemed to be a recording studio. A glass wall covered one side of the room. Through the glass, Alex could see Yassen Gregorovich sitting in a wooden chair, head in hands.

Shit.

His thoughts were interrupted by Blunt's dull voice.

"The glass is clear from the outside, but on the inside, you can only see a mirror. You, Alex are going to go inside with the assassin and figure out what he was doing with Tyler Hull and Scorpia. By whatever means necessary. Remember, Alex, we have eyes and ears. Don't mess this up."

Alex glared at Blunt before stalking through the door that led into the room where Yassen was sitting.

* * *

><p>The assassin's head jerked up at the sound of a door opening and closing. When he saw it was Alex he stood.<p>

Alex moved to stand in front of him. He coughed gently. "Sorry."

The assassin blinked and a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. He brushed it away, frustrated.

"Not at all Alex. If either of us should be sorry, it's me."

"Why did you save me?"

Yassen paused. "We're being watched and heard, I suppose."

Alex winced. "Unfortunately."

The assassin sighed and turned to face the wall.

"Why didn't you just let me deal with the situation? I could have prevented your being captured. You told me to go away. You said you could handle it. Now you're here. You could be free right now! Why?"

Gregorovich turned and placed a hand over Alex's mouth. "Alex, Blunt can hear you." Yassen hissed quietly.

"Screw Blunt!" Alex screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. Listen up. And I know that alot of you just skip the AN and start reading the story so ill say it again louder.**

_**LISTEN UP PPL! U MUST READ THIS! OR NO MORE UPDATES FOR U! OKAY SO IF I DONT GET UP TO ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS, IM NOT GONNA UPDATE! RIGHT NOW, I HAVE 82 SO REVIEW IF U WANT AN UPDATE! AND SINCE IM ASKING ALOT, SAYING "good" OR "update" OR "nice" IS ACCEPTABLE!**_

**i own nothing**

**ya**

**yup**

**wait... what chapter is this again...oh dear**

**0.o**

**cred for the underlined parts goes the the amazingly awesome genius reviewer: Fanfictionaddict1**

Chapter Question Mark

Alex blinked when he realized he still had his backpack. And in his backpack he had...

"Gadgets." he whispered quietly to himself.

He pulled out a small phone and pressed the power button three quick times and one long time, sending out a blackout signal and an electronic jamming signal. This would turn out all the lights and all preclude all electronics from working, including the electronic door- the only entrance or exit into the interrogation room. He then pulled out a flashlight and shined it on him and the assassin.

The assassin blinked in the sudden light.

"Hi." Alex said simply. **(lol sry i just had to put that in there)**

"Hello." the assassin said, raising his eyebrows.

"I jammed electronics. Now can you tell me why you saved me, and why you didn't let me save you?"

"I saved you, Alex, because..." the assassin hesitated.

"Because...?" Alex prompted impatiently.

"Because I lost your father, who was like my brother. I couldn't stand to lose you too. I love you. As my own. Son that is. I love you as my son."

Alex raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Smooth. That really came out right." He was quiet for a moment. "But thanks I guess. Not I guess. Just thanks."

An echoingly loud silence entered the room. **(luv u oximoron)**

"But why didn't you let me save you?" Alex asked eventually.

"Because then I would have owed you again." Yassen replied hesitantly.

"But you saved my life. Me saving you would make us even."

"No, Alex. You have already saved my life in more ways than one. Two ways actually, to be exact."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I was working with Scorpia to get to you. I needed to see you. To even out the score. I owed you. I never actually planned on actually doing work for Hull. I shot him after you knocked him out. I actually planned on giving you information on what Scorpia was planning. But now I think I'll retain that information until MI6 wipes my record and gives me my freedom."

Alex was quiet. Then he grinned. "Blunt's gonna be pissed. Like really pissed."

Yassen smiled slightly. "I'm glad you find that amusing."

The lights then suddenly flickered on. The solitary door slid open. And through them a very pissed looking Blunt emerged.

* * *

><p>Alex hunched, arms crossed, in a gray chair after being escorted out of the interrogation room by two armed guards, the assassin staring inscrutably after him.<p>

"Well Alex, I don't think there's much to say. You messed up. Would you care to tell me what you were talking about during the blackout?" Blunt said with steely calmness. His attempt to hide his anger and frustration failed miserably.

Alex shrugged. "Not really."

Blunt smiled grimly. "I though it was going to come to this. If you do not tell us within the next hour every bit of what was said in that interrogation room, then Yassen Gregorovich will tragically lose an arm. Two hours, the second arm goes. Three hours, heaven forbid, one foot. Four hours, the other foot. Five hours, a leg. Six hours, the other leg. The longer you hold out, the more body parts the assassin loses. And should we reach 24 hours, Alex, we will have you watch the execution of a long wanted assassin. Now won't that be fun?"

Alex...

**hahahahahaha cliffie! now u hav 2 review cuz ur in suspense! yup. im just devious like that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hahaha i broke. considering i got 16 reviews in not even a day (and 1 story favorite alert) im going to give a short little chapter that might answer some of ur questions about blunt and jones. its only gonna be like 200 words but its kind of just a little oneshot i should hav put in the last chapter. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: hiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Blunt: ur supposed to b doing the disclaimer**

**ME: well they already know i dont own anything. ive said it like a jillion times.**

**Blunt: ur making me look like a monster**

**ME: only slightly after this chapter**

**Alex: what?**

**ME and Blunt: NOTHING!**

**Alex: (walks of cluelessly)**

**Blunt: ...**

**ME: he hasnt read the script for this scene and he wont act convincing if he finds out u dont actually plan on-**

**Blunt: SHUT UP! the readers havent read the script either!**

**ME: true dat- on with the story!**

**Blunt:(Muttering to himself) im not a monster... no... my mommy says im perfect... **

Chapter 11 (as I found out)

Mrs. Jones confronted Blunt angrily after Blunt had left Alex to mull over the situation.

"WHAT were you THINKING, telling Alex you were going to kill Gregorovich?"

"I was thinking," Blunt said, eyes flashing coldly. "Of the safety and knowledge of this country, Mrs. Jones."

"He. Is. A. _Child, _Alan." Mrs. Jones hissed.

"He's also a spy. He must learn to take on the responsibilities of one."

Mrs. Jones sighed frustratedly. "Alan..."

Blunt's shoulders sagged. "I'm not really going to kill him, Tulip. I just need Alex to think I will. We need that information."

Mrs Jones gazed quietly at him for a moment. Then she nodded briskly. "Right then. Sorry to have troubled you Alan." she said. She turned and walked off down the hallway.

Blunt sighed and rested against the wall. The truth was, he did feel guilty about lying to Alex.

_"It had to be done."_ he consoled himself silently.

_It had to be done._

**Well thats all folks. yup. bye. review plz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys sorry for not updating in so long but i have been really busy. im going to try to update all of my stories today so i hope you enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: i need to write this chapter so its a boring one today**

**i dont own alex rider**

Chapter 12

Alex stood swiftly as Mrs. Jones walked into the room. He stood stiffly, shoulders squared and feet apart.

Mrs. Jones didn't meet his steady but pained gaze.

"You are free to go. Call us when you want to... well, you know. We promise Mr. Gregorovich will not be... harmed... until tomorrow at noon. I hope to see you before then. Mr. Blunt sends his regards and hopes you have a nice day."

Alex laughed sardonically. "Sure he does... Sure he does."

Mrs. Jones stood aside and Alex walked out the door, nudging her with his shoulder as he passed.

* * *

><p>Alex walked past the interrogation room and looked around him before quietly walked into the room. He tried the door to get into the room Yassen was in but it was shut down. He sat down in the swivel chair and looked at Yassen. As Jones had said, there wasn't a mark on him. He quickly shut off all the bugs in the room and jammed the ones in Yassen's room. He hesitated a bit before pressing down on the button that activated the microphone.<p>

"Yassen? Yassen it's me."

The assassin stood immediately.

"What'd they tell you?" he said, unsure.

Alex blinked. "They said that they wou... nothing. They said nothing."

The assassin smiled grimly. "You're a terrible liar Alex."

"I'm a better liar when I'm not talking to you."

The assassin snorted. "Figures. What did they really tell you?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yassen, if I purposefully lied so that you wouldn't find out what they said before, what makes you think I'm going to tell you now?"

Gregorovich rolled his eyes also. "Of course. Nevermind I guess. Why'd they let you out?"

Alex paused.

"Alex?"

He came out of his thoughts with a start. "Right, sorry. They were done with me I guess. Until I come back of course."

The assassin smiled slightly. "I needed to know you were okay. I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow."

Alex smiled sadly. "Yeah Yassen. See you tomorrow."

He shut off the intercom, unjammed the bugs, and left quietly.

**Huzzah! well thats the end, im going to take a little break.**

**Bye for now... yup**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO sorry for not updating. The reason is purely laziness, so there really is not excuse. I hope you like this chapter and I promise that I will update more regularly.**

**Disclaimer: Alex: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Alex: I have been frozen in a chair in Blunt's office for WEEKS!**

**Me: Don't be a drama queen, Alex. It hasn't been _that_ long. Oh wait... yeah it has. A month and 4 days. Sorry guys. Anyway, I don't own Alex Rider.**

**Alex: Thank God (sorry if I'm excluding some religions...)**

**Me: I feel like we've been over this... ugh.**

Chapter 15

Alex ran a hand through his hair. Blunt gazed at him evenly. Alex shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Alex cleared his throat. "Um... what now?"

Blunt cocked his head slightly. "We're just waiting for Mrs. Jones and a... ah... special guest. They should be here any-" A knock cracked sharply across the door. Blunt smiled emotionlessly. "That should be them now."

Mrs. Jones walked into the room with a dejected looking man following behind her. The man straightened and Alex realized it was Yassen, freshly clothed in his usual black assassin attire. Gregorovich let his gaze slide over Alex, pausing only for a moment on Alex's searching eyes. The blue eyes fixed on Blunt, then dropped to the floor in submission. Alex's eyes flew from Blunt, to Jones, to Yassen. He had never seen Yassen show any sign of submission to anyone. At least... not like this. It looked as if the assassin had given up his reason to live. There was emotionless, but this, this was lifelessness. Silence hung like a thick fog until Alex wet his lips nervously.

"What's... what's going on?"

Blunt started, as if waking from a trance. "The assassin told us everything, Alex. Except for one thing. He said it was your information to tell."

Alex avoided the thinly veiled question. "Why'd he talk?"

Blunt gestured to Yassen. Alex turned to him.

"Why'd you talk?"

The assassin looked in Alex's direction out of the corner of his eye, then snapped his gaze back to the floor. "They threatened to hurt you." His voice was so low and wretched sounding that Alex had to strain to hear you.

He glared disbelievingly at the assassin, then at Blunt, before returning his gaze to Yassen. "An you believed them? Are you bloody kidding me? Do you _know_ how much I mean to them? They wouldn't hurt me! What the hell, Blunt?" Alex said incredulously. He then proceeded to let out a stream of bad words. When he finished, Blunt gazed quietly at Alex.

"Are you _quite _finished Mr. Rider? Yes? Good. Now would you like to tell us what the assassin held from us?"

Alex glared at the grey old man. "Are you kidding? Fuck no!"

Blunt's eyes flashed, but he just calmly raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget about our little deal, Mr. Rider?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Shit"

Yassen's head snapped up. "What 'little deal'? Alex?"

Alex's gaze didn't waver from Blunt's face. "It's nothing Yassen." But the assassin's sharp, analyzing gaze still searched the boy's face.

Alex sighed. "I don't have any idea what information the assassin was referring to." Blunt's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Alex sighed in exasperation. "Blunt, I really don't. I swear it."

Blunt nodded crisply. "Right then. That was just a test to see if the Gregorovich really did hold out any information." His gaze softened. "We're letting him go."

Alex blinked in surprise. His gaze shifted to Yassen. "Really? That's great. Ummm... why?"

Yassen looked directly into Alex's eyes and held the boy's gaze for the first time that day. "I've agreed to go on a mission for them."

**La dee da dee da. Well, that's all I'm doing today folks. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas about how the story should continue, leave a comment or PM me. Thanks! Buh-bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, life goes on. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm thinking about putting all of my stories on hiatus until summer. With final prep and all that jazz I might have trouble finding time to update, and I don't want you to wait for an update that isn't going to come for like 4 weeks or something. I'll let you know what my decision is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. **

Alex glared out the window of the plane. He didn't want Yassen to go on any mission for MI6, even if it meant his freedom. Since there wasn't much he could do about it, he sure as hell wasn't going to let Yassen go by himself. Alex remembered the conversation between the two men the night before.

_Flashback_

Alex folded his clothes and set them in his suitcase. He knelt on the floor next to his chest of drawers and pulled a box out from under it. All the gadgets and weapons Smithers and MI6 had ever given him lay neatly separated in layers between sheets of cotton. He pulled his favorites out and lay them in the secret compartment at the bottom of his suitcase. It was indestructable and undetectable. A must for any spy.

Yassen stood in the doorway disapprovingly. "You don't have to come, little Alex."

Alex glared at him. "Well I want to, so deal. Besides, you're not the boss of me" he said haughtily, his true teenage boy evident in the words.

Yassen's eyes hardened. "You should not come. It's too dangerous." His voice was strained, frustration and desperation edging the normally indifferent tone.

Alex spun to face him and scoffed. "Danger is my middle name."

The assassin grimaced. "I just don't want you to turn out like your father."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex yelled angrily.

"I don't want you to die!" Yassen yelled back.

Silence. Yassen stood stiffly and Alex's chest rose and fell quickly.

Yassen took two steps forward until his face was an inch from the younger man's. "What can I do to make you stay?"

"Nothing."

_End Flashback_

The plane touched down and Alex jolted slightly in his seat. He looked out the window into damp, cold city.

Welcome to Moscow, population 11,551,930.

**Well, that's it for now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok... Well it's summer now. I'm going to be updating a lot more, so huzzah and all that awesomosity. Oh and real quick reminder, Yassen and Alex have a strictly non-romantic relationship.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay... if I ever actually met Alex Rider (like if he existed) then I would totally go fangirl on him. (Review if you would fangirl/fanboy too!)**

**Alex: I knew you liked me! WAIT... _I DON'T FREAKIN' EXIST! _Why was I not informed sooner?**

**Everybody: *starts whistling* Uh, look at that lovely windmill over yonder!**

**Me: Wasn't much of a disclaimer, was it. Oh well. I don't own Alex Rider. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Tom didn't particularly want to go to Moscow, but he came anyway because it got him away from his parents' fighting for spring break.

Every year, Brooklands Comprehensive sponsored an optional school trip to a destination voted on by the Board of Directors. This year, they had chosen Moscow, Russia. When they finally arrived at the Russian airport, exhaustion had seized most of the student body. Groans echoed through the plane as teachers and volunteer supervisors attempted to hush the weary children. Tom sighed and clumsily swung his carry on over one shoulder and stumbled out of the plane door. The enormity of the building and the volume of the noise boggled his mind.

* * *

><p>Alex and Yassen stepped off the plane. Yassen turned to him.<p>

"It's good to be home" he said monotonously.

Alex glanced around at the clean, modern building. "You're from here?" he asked, genuinely curious despite his slight distaste for the assassin at the present moment.

"Yes."

They had only taken carry on sized bags. Yassen had insisted that it was safer. Alex had rolled his eyes.

At Alex's suggestion, they strolled through the food court, absorbing the unusual smells and new foods. A chorus of loud voices came ever closer to the pair, and Yassen turned slightly to observe the source of the noise. He immediately spun around and grabbed Alex's arm.

"What the-" Alex managed before the older man's hand was clapped over his mouth.

Yassen hauled the confused boy into an alcove and released him. The assassin put a finger to his lips and peered around the wall. Alex frowned and raised his eyebrows. Yassen said nothing, but pointed towards a group of schoolchildren standing at a McDonald's right next to their hiding spot. Alex looked and his eyes widened. It was his school.

* * *

><p>Tom approached Mr. Bray, who was standing away from the rowdy bunch of kids.<p>

"Sir, do you know what happened to Alex?" Tom asked, fully aware that the ruffled principal probably had absolutely no idea what had happened to the teenage superspy.

"No, I do not. But I can tell you this, son, if he doesn't have an extremely good explanation for this last absence, then he will certainly not be going to this school any longer!" he proclaimed authoritatively.

Tom sighed. "May I find the bathroom, Mr. Bray?"

"Certainly, m'boy, certainly. I believe that it's just there around the corner."

Tom was walking in the direction Mr. Bray had pointed him in when he saw two men pressed together in a small crevice in the wall. One of the men, who was talking earnestly to the other, looked strangely like-

"Alex?" Tom exclaimed loudly.

Alex's eyes snapped up to look at Tom. His eyes narrowed and he beckoned for Tom to come in. Tom looked back at the school group before walking into the alcove where Alex and the man were hiding.

The other man's eyes narrowed as he looked Tom up and down calculatingly. "Alex, who is this?"

Alex gave a wry smile to Tom before turning to the older man. "This is my best mate, Tom. He knows about the whole MI6 thing, by the way." he said, turning to Tom. "What are you doing here? Isn't it spring break?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, and Brooklands came to Russia for their annual spring break vacation thing. What are _you_ doing here? And who's he?"

Alex lowered his voice and looked from side to side dramatically. "_We're on a mission._ And this is Yassen Gregorovich. He's the one who killed Ian, and he's my partner for this mission. It's kind of a long story."

Tom nodded understandingly. "So Alex... what now?"

Alex opened his mouth, but Yassen beat him to it. "You go back to your friends, and Alex and I continue with our business. It's quite simple, really."

Alex glared at him but agreed that that was probably the best idea.

Tom sighed. "I guess so. Well, good luck."

* * *

><p>Yassen and Alex were driving to the hotel when they got the call.<p>

Alex sighed heavily and put the phone to his ear.

"Blunt?"

Yassen glanced sidelong at Alex from the driver's seat. Alex was listening intently to the person on the other end of the line.

"What the heck, Blunt? You're kidding right?... Ok... Of course not, we just got here!... No way I'm going back to that hell hole!... Well, no... Fine. Whatever."

Alex threw the phone done angrily. "Turn the car around Yassen. Two more agents have been assigned to this case to replace us. Hey, ever heard of Brecon Beacons?"

Yassen blinked, confused. "Why?"

Alex looked at him wryly. "Because we're flying to Wales."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Guys: I'm giving this story up for adoption. I want to start fresh with all new stories that I take time to write and edit. I'm totally willing to beta anyone who adopts this story, or not. Just PM if you want to adopt it, and thanks for reading what I've written so far. :)**


	17. Author's Note About the Adoption

**Okay, so a handful of you may know by now, but my story has been adopted by kage kitsune 14! Huzzah! So check it out, because it's fantastic so far (the first two chapter rewrites have already been posted). Read their other fics, too, because kage kitsune 14 is an amazing writer and they're all great. Thanks for all the support and criticism y'all have shown me throughout the writing of this story, I couldn't have done it without you. I love you guys. :)**


End file.
